The California Girl Season 2
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Samantha Cohen is back in Newport after her quest to help Seth with Theresa was a bust. She finds things have changed but one thing did stay the same. Will she be able to get her friends back? Female Ryan/Kaitlin


After a long summer, that involved Seth trying to find Theresa to no avail, we were about to head back to school. He was currently going through his comics.

"We can not go." Seth suggested.

"Why wouldn't we go?" I asked.

"Well we missed registration and most people won't miss us." He pointed out. That was a result of me going to get him.

"Mom called the school." I explained.

"You're the outsider. You're supposed to be leading me to temptation, not homeroom." He responded. Had he not been paying at all the last year?

"It's just the first day of school." I pointed out. I doubted people even knew about Theresa.

"Yeah and Holly will be there." He explained. She dumped him over his obsession with finding Theresa.

"It's your own fault for losing her." I declared. "If you want her back, just call her."

"I don't have time to call her. I just got back to town and I have three months of back issues." He explained. "Now I have to go to school on top of it."

"Don't worry, she's moved on." I remarked.

"Wait, what?" He asked. I realized that I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Nothing, I'm gonna shut up now." I stated.

"She's going to ignore me, which would be worse than having me killed." He ranted.

"Girls have been ignoring you for years. You can take it." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I spent the last year not being ignored. Why did Holly go back to it?" He asked me.

"You left for three months to search for the girl that you cheated on her with." I stated.

"So it's my fault?" He responded.

"Yes." I explained.

"I wouldn't have met her if she hadn't come looking for you in the first place." He argued. That wasn't what had happened.

"She came for work." I pointed out.

"Well what do I do?" He asked.

"Just talk to her and tell her that you're sorry." I suggested. "Now get out so I can get dressed."

"Is that what you said to Kaitlin?" He replied.

"Yes and we're still together." I pointed out. "Just get out."

Once he had finally left, I changed into a black collared dress with white stars on it with black boots. I walked out to see him.

"So whatever happens at school, the important thing is that our brother-sister team is back in action." He explained as we noticed that there were movers in the kitchen.

"Morning, children, sleep well?" Dad asked.

"No." Seth answered.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Mom followed.

"No." He repeated. "So why are we remodeling?"

"We got bored this summer." Dad explained.

"Your father was complaining that he didn't have a place for his surf equipment." Mom added. "So I called the school so you're registered. Your father is going to go with you in case there are any problems."

"I thought you were going to take them." Dad remarked. They began to argue over it.

"We can go by ourselves." I offered.

We drove to school and I was greeted by myself girlfriend running into my arms and kissing me.

"I'm glad you're happy to see." I told Kaitlin.

"You can't imagine how nice is to see you." Kaitlin remarked.

"Well can it be a little nice because you're crushing me." I pointed out.

"I'm gonna find Holly." Seth declared.

"So how did things go with Theresa?" She asked.

"Long story short, we never found her." I remarked. "I am pretty sure that this mess is finally over, but all I want to do is be with you now."

"Well here I am." She replied. "So Seth might not want to see Holly."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"She has a new boyfriend." She answered.

I went to office to fill out my paperwork and get my schedule.

"So I based this on your schedule from last year." The woman told me. "Nice GPA by the way. So, is anything missing?"

"Honestly, I'm just glad to be here." I answered.

"You know, Samantha, it's not too early to start thinking about colleges." She told me. I literally had no idea what I was going to do about college.

"I don't know how I'm going to go to college." I admitted.

"Samantha, you have great test scores and GPA." She explained. "If you work your ass off, you can be whatever you want to be. The question is what you want to be?"

"I don't think anyone's ever asked me that." I admitted. "I really don't know how to answer it."

"Okay." She replied as she handed me some paper. "I have an assignment for you. I want you to go to your classes and write down everything you like and everything you don't like about them. Come by tomorrow and we'll go over it together so you'll know what you want. I'll see you tomorrow."

At lunch, I was later joined by Seth and Kaitlin.

"So what's that?" Kaitlin asked.

"If you could do anything, what would it be?" I replied.

"That's easy. I'd make comics." Seth answered.

"What about you?" I asked Kaitlin.

"Is be your girlfriend a good answer?" She replied.

"You know I had a life here before last year." Seth interrupted. "One of an outcast maybe but you know at one point, I was a vital part of the Harbor club scene."

"What clubs were you in?" I asked.

"Sailing Club, Film Club, and wait for it…" He explained as he pulled out a flier. "Comic book club."

"Are you the only member?" Kaitlin asked him.

"Yes, but I have powers." Seth stated. "And you two can get involved. Everyone knows that girls attract nerds to things."

He then walked away to pass out some fliers.

"He's not going to make wear costumes, is he?" She asked.

"If he did, I might actually be interested." I admitted. She looked at me. "Come on, don't tell me that you never wanted to be a superhero."

"Okay you have a point." She admitted. "I just don't get why they can't wear pants."

"It's about empowerment." I explained. "Superheroes work hard for their bodies, so why not them off. I mean you can't say Summer didn't look amazing as Wonder Woman."

"So who would you be?" She asked me.

"I think I would make a great Supergirl and you could be Black Canary." I replied.

"So I notice that our new maid keeps staring at Marissa." Kaitlin told me. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of attraction going on."

"How old is this maid?" I asked.

"She's 19." Kaitlin stated. "So I need to get to class. I love you."

"I love you too." I reciprocated.

Later, I was in the lounge and I noticed that Marissa and Summer were whispering about something. I knew that eavesdropping wasn't good, but I couldn't help but be curious.

"You don't have to explain it to her and suddenly there was a hot, hot maid cleaning the house who was hot." Summer declared. Okay…so Marissa was fucking her maid. I didn't know how to respond to that or if I was supposed to tell Kaitlin.

What I didn't get was why Marissa felt the need to have sex with a maid. Sure she was young and hot, but Marissa really didn't seem like someone who liked casual sex. I supposed it could have been worse. At least I was only hearing about it and didn't see it for myself. I actually didn't know what I would do if I walked in on something like that. Yes, it would be disturbing, but it would probably also be hot. It was turning me on just thinking of it. I realized I needed to get to class so I could have something else to think about.

After school, Kaitlin and I went to meet Seth. Where was Anna? Didn't he tell her about it? Actually where was Anna because I hadn't seen her all day.

"Sorry, we're late." I declared.

"You're right on time." Seth replied. "Sammie, can you please take the minutes."

"Seth, it's just the three of us." I pointed out. How did we suddenly become his only two friends?

"Yeah, write that down." He ordered. "So I call to order the first meeting of the Harbor High Comic Book Club. Members include Seth Cohen, Samantha Cohen, and Kaitlin Cooper."

"What happened to Anna?" I asked Kaitlin.

"She moved back to Pittsburgh." Kaitlin explained.

"Hey, I'm here for the comic book club." A guy interrupted. He looked like I had seen him somewhere before.

"You are?" I asked in surprise.

Seth gave him a quiz on comic books and I couldn't get it out of my mind that I had seen him before.

"Wait, now I know who you are." I stated. "Cotillion last year: you were my white knight."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I didn't really recognize you." He answered. "I'm Zach."

So what I found out that Zach and Seth were basically soul brothers. It seemed like they would be great friends.

"So do we still have to be in this club?" Kaitlin asked. Before I could answer, I saw something.

"Something tells me that Seth might like him less now." I remarked as I noticed Zach kissing Holly.

"No she can't be dating him because he's basically the WASP version of me." Seth rambled.

Kaitlin then took me to her house which was still under construction when we left.

"So this is it? This is my freakishly big new house." She explained.

"It looks nice." I declared. "It feels like so long since I've been here. Let's never do long distance again. You the guidance counselor asked me what I wanted to do. I think I might want to defer college a year so we can go together. So when do you wanna go to the kickoff carnival?"

"Well I was going with Marissa, so I'll have to see." She replied. "I guess we'll have to stay from the Ferris wheel."

"I might go on it with you." I replied. "You'll probably have to hold my hand but I'll go on it with you."

We kissed and I couldn't help but notice the maid over my shoulder. She had long red hair and wore a black dress with a white apron. She was very attractive. I could tell Marissa had good taste at least.

"Come on. I can't wait to show you the house." She stated as she pulled me across the lawn.

Later, I was working on my assignment when I noticed Mom was back from the store.

"Let me help with that stuff." I volunteered.

"Is that your assignment?" She asked. "Your guidance counselor called me suggested we all sit down and start talking about colleges for you."

I then noticed that a fight broke out in the kitchen between Sandy and the contractor and I decided that it would be best for me to go to the pool house…or the pool…or any other place.

I decided on the pool and noticed Seth was in the hot tub.

"So you just missed all the drama." I responded.

"I think I hit my quota for the day." He stated.

"So do you wanna go to the kickoff carnival with us tomorrow?" I asked as I got into the tub with him.

"Is this how it's going to be? You and Kaitlin, Zach and Holly?" He questioned.

"Well Summer's single if she likes guys." I pointed out. "We can still be friends."

"Do you really think Holly will want to be friends with me after what I did to her?" He asked. "Especially now that she Zach because that guy's like Superman."

"He's not Superman." I argued. "So what are you just gonna spend a whole being the loser or are you gonna do something?"

"I don't have much choice." He complained. I couldn't help but wonder what sapped the energy from him."

"Seriously, you won Holly over by being her friend before." I explained. "Call her."

"I can't. It's too lame. She's not gonna wanna hear anything I have to say." He complained.

I decided to take matters into my own hands. I went to Summer's house to see if there was a slight chance that she'd be interested in him again.

"Sammie? I thought you were that evil stepmonster." She explained.

"She let me in. She seems nice." I declared.

"She just switched antidepressants. Give it a day." Summer stated as I entered her room. "So what can I do for you?"

"I want to talk about Seth." I remarked. "More importantly, I want to know if you've figured out where you fall on the sexuality spectrum.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you gay or bisexual?" I clarified.

"I don't know." She replied. "But he's not exactly high on my list of guys after what he did to Holly."

"Well I kind of want things to go back to the way that they used to be." I stated. "I'm not saying that you have to date Seth, but I miss hanging out with guys and I don't want to have to take sides."

"How can we do that?" She challenged. "You two left for a whole month. Kaitlin may want you back in her life, but that doesn't mean that the rest of us want to. Things weren't that great before anyway. Cohen and I probably should have never hooked up in the first place. Things are different now for a reason."

"Well do you know anything about this chick that Marissa's been hooking up with?" I asked. She seemed surprised. "I overheard you two earlier. I didn't tell Kaitlin because it wasn't my secret to tell, but what do you know?"

"I know about as much as you know." She said. "She's only two years older than us. Maybe you should talk to her about it."

Before I could say anything, my phone rang. It was Kaitlin.

"I just caught Marissa making out with the maid." She explained.

"You're not going to tell your mom are you?" I questioned.

"No, as inappropriate and possibly illegal as it is, if she makes Marissa happy, I'm not going to say anything." She remarked.

I managed to get Summer to give us a chance before I left.

In the morning, I was with Kaitlin and Seth in the pool house.

"Maybe there is hope for me and Summer after all." Seth replied. "She's hiding behind walls that I will bring down with one single grand gesture."

"He seems like he's back to normal." Kaitlin quipped.

"No doing anything stupid like that." I replied. "Have you even apologized to Holly yet?"

"No." Seth replied.

"So what should we do about Marissa?" Kaitlin asked. "Should I let her know that I'm okay with her and Hannah and try to hang out with my maid a little bit more. Do you think that would be weird?"

"Yes it would be weird, but as long as she's not a psychopath, we should be fine." Seth joked. I kicked his shin. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That is not something to joke about." I stated. I then realized something. "Fuck, I forgot to finish my assignment."

In the morning, I sat in front of Ms. Fisher as I tried to explain why I hadn't finished.

"So I've never been good at writing." I remarked. "I don't really know how to get my thoughts on a page. Maybe I should have had a diary when I was younger."

"Hold on, what's this?" She asked, pointing out a web describing my friends and their interesting lives.

"That's just something I was doing instead of this." I admitted.

"We need to get you into some Advanced English and Writing classes." She explained.

"I just said that I wasn't good at writing." I stated.

"You may not be good at traditional writing, but I think you could be a novelist." She stated. "This stuff here is advanced character creation and outlining."

That night, Seth and I arrived at the carnival. Kaitlin and Marissa said that they would meet us there.

"We can still not go." Seth declared.

"We're already here." I said.

"So Marissa ditched me." Kaitlin replied. "It looks like it's just going to be the three of us."

"I remember last year's carnival was really great." Seth remarked.

"Speak for yourself. I almost had an anxiety attack." I reminded him.

"You know how about we not go on the Ferris wheel." Kaitlin suggested. "So I talked to Marissa and she was completely pissed."

"Well I'm going to go talk to Summer to see if there's a chance of us reconnecting." Seth stated. "Or maybe I'll go see Holly. I haven't decided yet."

I found him by Zach and Holly and could tell that it definitely did not go well. He went to chase after her and that didn't seem to work either. It looked like he made it worse.

"How about I take you home?" I asked.

We walked into the house to find Mom and Dad and Caleb eating Chinese on the floor. It looked strange.

"How was school?" Dad asked.

"It was good. I'm never going back." Seth answered.

"Just what every father wants to hear." Dad quipped. "I heard that Sammie wants to become a writer."

"Yeah, I think this town might have provided me with some good material." I admitted before the doorbell rang. It was the police.

"Caleb Nichol, you're under arrest." They said. Well that was definitely one way to ruin dinner.

So I decided to write Anna out of the story. I haven't decided what I want to do with Summer yet. I know that Lindsay won't be appearing and Alex will show up in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
